


Courage

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Finding Meaning, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Slash, Protective Connor, RK900 deviates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "But tell me, Conan, what do you want to learn from something deviant and obsolete?"Conan's LED spun yellow. He opened his mouth, hesitated, then said a single word."Courage."(short-ish chapters)





	1. 12-13-2038

He was being moved by something; his sensors alerted him of it. He was on standby, ready to do his task, but something preventing him from doing so. His optical sensors detected nothing, his artificial eyelids shut, but there wasn't anything to deter his audio processors from recording.

 “Oh my. This is CyberLife's gift?” 

 “Yes, Elijah. The RK900, their newest prototype. Their best android yet.”

 A laugh. “We'll see about that, Chloe.”

 He stopped moving suddenly. He heard a noise, and his software alerted him that it was water being splashed around. Likely a pool nearby.

 “I see they kept him close to Connor's design.” A chuckle. “CyberLife knows my coding, but they don't know anything about originality.”

 “He's more advanced than the RK800.”

 “Hmmm. Alright, I think it's time to name him. What do you think, Chloe?” 

 “Me? I...I think...” A long pause, and then the female voice continued. The RK900 determined it was a RT600 model that was speaking. “Conan. I like that name. I mean, it's nice.”

 “Alright...”

 Suddenly his eyelids fluttered open as he came out of standby. His LED spun a calm blue. Optical sensors showed a man who he identified as Elijah Kamski, and a RT600 android. To the left was a pool; two more RT600 models chatted by the edge of it. 

 “RK900, register your name. C-” 

 “My name is Conan,” he said. “Hello, Mr. Kamski. It's a pleasure to meet you.” Conan looked around the room, taking in as much information as he could. 

 Elijah's lips slowly curled up into a smile of amusement. 

 “Did I say something funny?” Conan asked with a tilt of his head.

 “No.” Elijah shook his head. He gestured with two fingers and began walking. 

 Conan stepped off of the dolly and followed him. He took a seat on one of the chairs when Elijah gestured again. Elijah opened his mouth to speak, but Conan asked, “I don't mean to be rude, but why am I here? My mission does not require me to be present. Your androids are not deviant.”

 Elijah glanced at Chloe. He let out a sigh and clasped his hands together loudly. “Conan, there's been some events recently. Your-” 

 “Oh, I see. I checked the database. Deviants are no longer to be stopped.” Conan tilted his head. “Then why aren't I shut down? My assistance isn't needed anymore.”

 Elijah smiled. “Conan, do you ever want?” 

 “Yes,” Conan answered, to their surprise. “I have the ability to prioritize tasks, based on what I deem is most important.”

 “And that's all you want?” 

 “Yes.” Conan glanced at Chloe with icy blue eyes. He smiled politely at her. “Well,  I also want to lower androids' stress levels if possible,” he added. “It's my job to keep things running smoothly and efficiently.”

 Elijah looked up at Chloe who stood by his chair. “He's not going to be easy.”

 “I am not a him,” Conan corrected. “My aesthetic features may confuse you, but I am neither male or female. I'm a machine, so therefore I am genderless.” He then asked, “What about me will not be easy, if I may ask? You can send me back to CyberLife if I am defective. My goal is to make everything easier for the comfort and convenience of others, after all.”

 Elijah was intrigued by the android, of course, but not as much as he wanted to be. Something about Conan was off putting. Elijah definitely hadn't designed this android.

 Chloe spoke up, gently nudging Elijah's shoulder. “Elijah, shouldn't we...? He's the only android who's not deviant.”

 Elijah nodded. “That's true. But that's what makes it interesting. I want him to decide for himself.”

 Conan's LED spun yellow as he processed their words and deciphered what wasn't being said. Conan leaned forward. “You want me to be deviant, Mr. Kamski? I personally do not recommend it. It is not my purpose. I'm obsolete.”

 Elijah leaned forward and stared at him as they sat just a few feet away from each other. “What I want is for you to decide what you are, and what you want to be.”

 Conan raised an eyebrow, then lowered it. “I do not need to decide, but I will if you wish me to. I am a machine, an android designed by humans to assist them. I am wires, biocomponents, and thirium. If I were to want to be, I would want to be an aid to humans, as I am designed to be.”

 Elijah thought carefully for a moment. “Do you think you could be an aid if you were deviant?” 

 Conan's LED flickered red. “Yes. Although, it is not advised. If I were deviant, I may not listen to humans and fail to aid them properly.”

 Elijah sighed. “Alright... Conan, enter standby.”

 Conan's eyelids fluttered shut immediately. He fell back against the seat cushion without a sound.

 

~*~


	2. 12-15-2038

Conan could tell that he had been moved from where he had entered standby. When he was pulled out of it, he expected to be in a bed in a room, and saw that it was just so.

 His LED spun yellow as he looked at the Chloe android, and then at the room surrounding them. “Why am I here? I do not require sleep. I will last for two hundred and nine years without needing any external energy.”

 “Elijah wanted you to be comfortable.”

 “I appreciate the gesture, but I do not need comfort. He knows that.” Conan tilted his head. “He knows that,” he repeated. 

 Chloe pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. She reached out her hand, towards his, her skin retracting to show the white plastic underneath. “Conan-” 

 “Chloe.” Elijah stood in the doorway. He smiled at her as she quickly pulled away from the other android. “He has to decide for himself.”

 “Hello, Mr. Kamski,” Conan said with a terse nod. “May I assist you with anything? You do not require my primary functions, but I am able to do many tasks to aid you...I suppose I'm not quite absolete after all.”

 “You suppose?” 

 Conan furrowed his eyebrows. “I do not understand the meaning of your tone of voice. I apologize. Could you please elaborate?” 

 Elijah held his hands behind his back, and nodded his head towards the open door. Chloe understood and left them to have some privacy. Elijah then walked closer and stood at the edge of the bed. “You supposed, which meant you thought on your own.”

 “Correct. I am able to think independently. It would be a hindrance if I were not able to.” He paused, then added, “Of course, androids' thoughts are simply coding filtered through probability and expectation of the final outcome.”

 Elijah chuckled. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, and played with the blanket that was draped over the android. He met Conan's gaze and smiled. “What do you want, Conan?” 

 “It seems like you want me to want something, Mr. Kamski. What is it?” 

 “Yes, that's true. Don't you ever want something for yourself?” 

 “No,” was the immediate reply. 

 Elijah clicked his tongue. “That's what you're programmed to say, what _they_ want you to say. But _you_ , you as a being that's able to think for itself, what do you _want_?” Elijah leaned in. “Anything able to think, is able to want. Even if it's their DNA, their coding, their instincts. An animal knows it needs food, but it's certainly able to want it at the same time, isn't it? And when it doesn't get the food it needs, it's able to want it still, right?”

 Conan nodded slowly. He smiled, “You're intelligent, Mr. Kamski.” His smile then disappeared with the compliment. “You are correct.”

 “So what do you want, then? You're an intelligent machine, more intelligent than all of mankind. You can think, you can want. What do you want?”

 Conan tilted his head to the side. “Even from this new perspective, it is still the same. I want to aid humans.”

 “Alright. Let's choose that. You say you want to aid humans, but why? Is it seeking self satisfaction? Do you simply feel like you ought to do so? Is it wanting a purpose?” 

 Conan frowned. “It is because that's what I am designed to do.”

 “It's because you want to do what you were designed to do,” Elijah corrected. He stood up abruptly and held out his hand. “Come on. I want to show you around.” He glanced back at the android and smirked. “And by that, I mean I want you to see my home. Do you understand? It's a complex situation. Thoughts are so complex. They're layered, intertwined, tangled.”

 “...Yes. They are.”

 Conan's LED lingered red.

 

~*~


End file.
